powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger
Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger (ジェットコースター戦隊加賀秘密ャー, translated Roller Coaster Squadron Secret Ranger) is the 44th entry in the Super Sentai Franchise. It replaced ''Oh Sentai Kagaranger'', joining Ultraman Quarzer in the Super Hero Time Block. After it's finale, it was replaced by Kaman Rider Harikēn. It would be three years before Super sentai would return due to poor sales from Himitsuranger and its predecessors. Misutikkushiata Sentai Kamanger would premiere February 3rd, 2024. It's motif is based on roller coasters, with the rangers being based off those in Japan, with the monster's names pertaining to those mostly in the US and Europe. The villains themselves are based off Grimm's fairy tales, classic horror movies, as well as references to brands such as Roller Coaster Tycoon and Six Flags. Both of which are very closely tied together in the US. Outside of Japan, the series aired as either Roller Coaster Squad or Power Rangers Coaster Force, such as it's adaption in the west. The Jet Himitsutai suits would be adapted, along with monsters, sutis, and arsenal from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger as Power Rangers Nitro. The series serves as a squeal to Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, and would get a squeal 7 years later in WWW Scoutranger. Production The Summer Movie was predominantly focused on the former Nara Dreamland which had long since been demolished. Because of this, Toei pushed Kaman Rider Harikēn back so they could have the budget to recreate an abandoned amusement park. Plot "Akira Shinmei fell in love with robotic engineering after meeting the Cyborg Sentai, JAKQ Dengekitai. His son, Jefu, continued his father's work and created five androids that could harness an energy that all sentai shared to become a sentai of their own. Jettacosta Sentai, Himitsuranger." When nephews, Akira and Stella Ryolshalde, come to visit Jefu Shinemi, the son of Aorenger, for the summer, a mysterious crew called the Southern Cross Army rise where Black Cross and CRIME left. He awakens his prized possession, 5 human-like androids themed after five famous roller coasters in Japan. Eejanaika, Thunder Dolphin, Bandit, Takabisha, and White Cyclone. Later, Akira and Stella become rangers themselves when White Cyclone goes down and comes back as the Sixth Ranger. Characters Jettaroids Main Article: ''Himitsurangers ''Main Article: Jet Himitsutai Shinemi Estate * Jefu Shinemi * Teri the Butler Legends * Super Sentai ** Oh Sentai Kagaranger ** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger ** JAKQ Dengekitai *** Sokichi Banba ** Misutikkushiata Sentai Kamanger ** Ginga Sentai Kaizukuranger ** WWW Scoutranger *** Rovers * Kamen Riders ** Kamen Rider 1 ** Kamen Rider 3 ** Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Kiva ** Kamen Rider Kiva-la ** Kamen Rider Fubuki ** Kamen Rider Drive ** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider Build ** Kamen Rider Cross-Z ** Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Geiz ** Kamen Rider Harikēn Hunt Estate * Doctor Rhiddi Hunt * Seji Lilimar, Hunt's Butler * Shiddi Perjuer (Rhiddi's twin sister) See Minor Characters in Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Villains Southern Cross Army * Ocean Bride Cestria (22-49) ** Child of the Underworld Jasmine (22-49; Scoutranger) * Venom Knight (1-51) ** Mr. Bones (1-37) ** Royal Scientist Galius (1-48) ** Tayio Nasca (1-43, Three World War) ** Cathedral Guardians (4-42) *** Cathedral Priest Rabbi (4-40) **** Cathedral Guardian Emente (4-42) **** Cathedral Guardian Dorio (4-29) **** Cathedral Guardian Eligann (4-38) ** Cryptids *** Raptor (1+2) *** Ragin' Cajun (4) *** Swamp Thing (5) *** Pandash (6) *** Oblivion (7) *** Blazer (8) *** Crystal Wing (9) *** Guardians (10) **** Manta **** Mamba *** Windjammer (11) *** Big Bad Wolf (12) *** Blue Fire (13) *** Mean Streak (14) *** Dragstar (15) *** Millennium Force (16) *** Wicker Man (17) *** Phoenix (18) *** Zephyr (19) *** Bayern Curve (20) *** Gold Striker (Block 1, Second Launch) *** Hades 360 (22-24) *** Paola (25) *** El Toro (26) *** Zadra (27) *** Zola (28) *** Seven Spears (31-37) **** First Spear Givo (31-32, 37) **** Second Spear Flevo (31, 37) **** Thrid Spear Deja (31-37) **** Fourth Spear Lanta (31-33, 37) **** Fifth Spear Ednor (31-34, 37) **** Sixth Spear Dunklen (31-35; 37) **** Seventh Spear Iro (31-37, killed in 36) *** Xpress (39) *** Hurricane (40-42) *** Karaken (42) *** Banshee (43) *** Thunderbird (44) *** Lightning Loops (45) *** Belgium mega coaster (46, Three World War) *** Voyage (47) *** Shambala (48) *** Kärnan (50-51) *** Parc Astérix launched coaster (Three World War) * Sea Goram * Vulpecular * Maelstrom The Ghosts of Dreamland Arsenal Main Article:Arsenal (Himitsuranger)Arsenal (Himitsuranger) Transformation Devices * Internal Transformer Himitsu Changer * Transforming Jetta Second Weapon Multi Use Devices * Jetta Souls Side Arms * Exu Sabre * Hebi Whip-> Nara Screw * Ocean Rapier * Super Hurricane Stick * Twister Gun ** Storm Bazooka * Manta Sword and Shield * Dragon Arrow * Titan Saber * Ginga Dagger * Mountain Ax * Fuji Bazooka * Diavlo Boomarang * Regina Sling Dark Coasters * Dark Ignatta Team Weapon * Super Jet Bazooka ** Jet Bazooka Mecha * Jet Gattai Dai Drako ** Jet Gattai Ka-Oh *** Machine Houou *** Machine Dolphin *** Machine Hebi *** Machine Bandit *** Machine Hurricane ** Sanda Gattai Dracoh' *** Machine Draco *** Machine Manta * GaoJetta GoKaiser ** Machine X ** Machine Mysticos ** Machine Diavlo ** Machine Serpent ** Titan-V Robo * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer ** Machine Blaze ** Machine BMX ** Machine Turbo ** Machine Kujira ** Machine Varidorin Alternate Combinations * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze * Jet Gattai Ka-oh BMX * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Turbo * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Varidorin * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Turbo * Jet Gattai Ka-oh BMX Turbo * Jet Gattai Ka-oh BMX Varidorn * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Manta Shield * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Blaze Draco * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Draco Turbo * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Mode Nigo * Jet Gattai Ka-oh Draco Blaze Manta * Kujira Gattai Kingda Ka * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Hurricane * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Blaze Draco * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Manta Shield * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer Draco Turbo * Kujira Gattai Titan Dracoh' * Titan Gattai Dai Dracoh' * Juni Gattai Jet Kaiser * Sanda Gattai Dracoh' Custom Episodes The episodes in this series use "Block" primarily in the title. This might be a reference to block sections on a roller coaster, or where one train of a coaster can be without fear of hitting the ones ahead of or behind it. # Track Dispatch: Hello my Nephew's, Help me Awake the Jettacosta Sentai (こんにちは私の甥助けて目を覚ますジェットコースター戦隊加賀; Kon'nichiwa Watashi no oi, Tasukete Mezameru Jettacosta Sentai) # Block 2: Good Night my Nephew's, Sleeping Dogs do Lie (私の甥おやすみ, Sleeping Dogs do Lie; Watashi no oi Oyasumi, Sleeping Dogs do Lie) # Block 3: Venom Knight's True From (真の形 Venom Knight, Shin no katachi Venom Naito) # Block 4: Cyclone! Step it Out for Takabisha (ホワイトサイクロン ! それを脱ぎ捨てるために 高飛車 Cyclone! Sore o nugisuteru Tame ni Takabisha) # Block 5: A Lake Between Worlds, The Arrival of the Swamp Men # Block 6: Utter Pandamonium (Utter Pandamonium) # Block 7: Invisible Man? Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride! # Block 8: The Lichen in the Water Supply # Block 9: Motocoaster? Unexpected Treasure (モーターコースター? 宝予期せぬ; Motocosta? Takara Yoki senu) # Block 10: Where Are You, My Nephews? (私の甥, どこにいますか? Watashi no oi, Doko ni imasu ka?) # Block 11: Cyclone and the Whale # Block 12: The Next Mutation # Block 13: The Sea Snake Who Beguiled me # Block 14: Cyclone Gets the Ax? (ホワイトサイクロン取得斧; Cyclone Shutoku Ono?) # Block 15: Race for Your Life Cyclone, a Stand in Front of Death # Block 16: The Countdown to Destruction # Block 17: Listen to me, my Nephews: Cyclone's Days are Done # Block 18: Wake up my Nephews, Your Day Has Come # Block 19: Man and Machine, Just Like the Old Days # Block 20: May the Best Butler Win # Block 21: Belly Up Whale # Block 22: Rise, Ocean Bride! # Block 23: Stay with me Teri # Block 24: Galwit Mystico! The Easter Egg lies with Him # Block 25: A Groom and Gifts for the Ocean Bride # Mid Course! A More Perfect Union (ミッドコース！より完璧な連合, Middokōsu! Yori kanpekina rengō) # Block 27: Steel on Wood, Daiadosta! (木の上の鋼橙コースター!;Ki no ue no hagane, Daiadosta!) # Block 28: Titan-V Robo! (Titan-V ロボ!) # Block 29: Dim the Cauldron, Steal the Shiny Medals (暗い大釜, スチールその光沢のある金属; Kurai Ōkama, Suchīru sono Kōtakunoaru kinzoku) # Block 30: Dim the Cauldron, Fight to the Death (暗い大釜戦いにその死, Kurai Ōkama, Tatakai ni sono Shi) # Block 31: Seven Spears of a Different Color # Block 32: Magi, Maggi, Magivo! (Magi, Maggi, Magivo!) # Block 33: Broads of Lanta # Block 34: Ednor L'Attaques (Ednor L'attaques) # Block 35: Death of the Dark Knight # Block 36: Rocky Mountain Duel (Rocky Mountain 決闘, Rocky Mountain Kettō) # Block 37: Seven Spears, One Soul # Block 38: Fall From Grace of Furry # Block 39: Engine Boma? Night Ride across Monte Carlo # Block 40: Bad Trade, Ichigo Rides again # Block 41: Bad Trade, Rangers and Riders on the Small Screen # Block 42: Rise from the Sea and Never Return # Block 43: The Dream of Girls # Block 44: Christmas in July (7月のクリスマス, Tsuki no kurisumasu) # Block 45: The Gorenger's Forever Departure (永遠の出発ゴレンジャー; Eien no shuppatsu Gorenjā) # Block 46: Dr. Hunt's Cryptid (クリプチドの Dr. Hunt; Kuripuchido no Dr. Hunt) # Block 47: The Whale's Hunt (クジラの狩猟, Kujira no shuryō) # Block 48: Farewell, Titan V Robo (Titan-V Robo お別れ, Titan-V Robo O wakare) # Block 49: Cestria's Final Form # Block 50: The Wrath of Kärnan (ケルナンの怒り;Kerunan no ikari) # Final Break Run! A Summer to Never Forget (最後のブレークラン! 夏決して忘れる ; Saigo no Burēkuran! Natsu Kesshite Wasureru) Movies * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of dreamland ''(ジェットコースター戦隊加賀秘密ャー''とドリームランドの幽霊; Jettacosta Sentai Himitsurenja To dorīmurando no yūrei) * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger vs Kagaranger: Back with a Steel Vengeance (ジェットコースター戦隊加賀秘密ャー''VS 加賀鋼の復讐に戻って; Jettacosta Sentai Himitsurenja tai Kagarenja: Hagane no fukushū ni modotte)'' * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger vs Super Sentai: 45 Sentai Great Gathering (ジェットコースター戦隊加賀秘密ャー''VS'スーパー戦隊: 素晴らしい集まり45戦隊; Jettacosta Sentai Himitsurenja tai'' Sūpā Sentai: ''Subarashī atsumari ''45 Sentai) * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: The Next Revolution ''(ジェットコースター戦隊加賀秘密ャー''次の革命; Jettacosta Sentai Himitsurenja: Tsugi no kakumei) Specials * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Roller Coaster Crash Course * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Transformation Lessons * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Olympic Tides ** Block 1: The Dream of Gold (金の夢; Kin no yume) ** Second Launch! The Torch Arrives (第2打ち上げトーチが到着する; Dai 2 uchiage! Tōchi ga tōchaku suru) Songs Opening Theme * "Emotional Roller Coasters" (感情的なジェットコースター''Kanjō-tekina jettokōsutā'') Ending Themes * "Jetta! Jetta!" (ジェットジェット) ** Used for series and VS Kagranger * "Jettacosta Dream" (夢ジェットコースター''Yume Jettocosta)'' ** Used for the credits of Ghosts of Dreamland and New Revolution * Super Sentai Hero Getter 2021 ** Used for VS Super Sentai Insert themes to be added Notes * This series features two 2-part team ups with other Tokusatsu Franchises (Kaman Rider and Ultraman) ** With Kaman Rider introducing the next Kaman Rider * This is the first sentai themed to Roller Coasters ** The Rangers are themed to those in Japan, while most of the Monsters of the Day are those in the US and Europe * Due to the core team not having a true changer, this lead to the series ending up doing the poorest in sales in the history of the franchise, despite very positive reviews * As off Scoutranger, the Himitsurangers are the only heroic sentai with more female rangers than males ** Eeejanika and Akira transitioned ** Stella, Regina, Takabisha, and Thunder Dolphin were assigned females ** Yellow is male when many teams have female yellows (but there are still more male yellows) * This is the first team to have rangers be robots since Kyuranger * First Crimson-Navy pair since Hurricanger ** First female Crimson Ranger *** However, Hunter's counterpart, Sage is female and 2 of Stella's counterparts are male * This is the first sentai to not be directly succeeded by another since JAKQ Dengekitai * This series celebrated the 45th anniversary of Super Sentai. * Similar to RB-Man's Kishi Sentai Tokuranger, ''this series uses Google Translate for the Japanese titles ** Titan-V seems to have not got it's name into Japanese characters * Following the ''Gekiranger/Kyoryuger trend, this seasons bare similarities to Go-onger and TOQger ** The roller coaster motif is similar to the vehicular one from Go-onger and TOQger *** Interestingly, Coaster Force's "Super Season" involved adapting Turboranger *** The Mortal Rangers in Coaster Force used the TOQ Changer ** There is an orange ranger (TOQger, except core) ** There is no Pink Ranger (Go-Onger) ** The villains are from parallel worlds ** The Red rangers use swords ** Their is a pair of 6th rangers (Go-on Wings and Jet Twins) ** The villains are more human than in other recent seasons ** Robots are key characters in the series (BOMPER and Wagon assisted the team, where this team is made up of robots, except crimson and navy) *** Wagon's visor is in a similar shape to Momorenger and the mentor of the Himitsurangers is the son of Aorenger * This series shares similarities to Kagaranger: ** The Rangers have two designations (element and color/Coaster and color) ** Both celebrate the 45th anniversary of Super Sentai ** Both have an LGBTQ+ Ranger (Eenjanaika and Reagan a replacement) ** Both aired alongside Power Rangers GSA ** Both Power Rangers adaptions feature more rangers than the sentai *** The original Mystic Knights were a big part of Battle Thunder's plot *** The end game of the entire adaption involved uniting all the Cedar Fair Parks against The Boma/Vengeance Rangers, making a total of 115 rangers in the final battle ** Both have reptilian mecha ** The Red Ranger's mecha has a bird motif ** Both have Whale Mecha *** except Kaga Whale is a core mecha **** Thunder Dolphin's mecha is a dolphin, which is still a water theme like a whale * This series share similarities to Power Rangers GSA: ** The 6th rangers are a shade of Blue (Akira is Navy and Eustus is Prussian Blue) ** There is a sibling pair of auxiliary rangers (Jet Twins and Gemini Rangers) ** The teams have more women than men at one point (Eenjanaika becomes female in Block 43 and the Starner's addition until the ASD Rangers are created-albeit debatable) ** Both series have multiple red and blues (AkaCosta, AoCosta, Jet Sister, Jet Brother; GSA Red, ASD Red, Danger Red, ASD Blue, Danger Blue) *** Like Akira and Stella, Ray and Henry are known for being a pair ** The Orange and Yellow Rangers have lowest ranking on the team ** It is possible to combine most (if not all) the zords/mecha with the toys. They can also be used to make new combos to an extent * This series share similarities to Lupinranger vs Patranger ** Both series are 51 episodes long ** Both have the monster grower killed off before the finale, with only one monster appearing in the finale *** However, Kärnan and Venom Knight fight alongside each other where Kazemi appears a year after Dogorio's imprisonment *** Their team-ups with the preceding team (Kyuranger and Kagaranger) are set prior to the monster grower's death ** Both use Goram Monsters ** The rangers win and loose in the end *** Dogorio is still alive the Patrangers have to give up their powers *** Even though Venom Knight is dead, Jasmine lives to seek her revenge See Also * Power Rangers Coaster Force-Counterpart (fight footage and story)See Comparison Page * Power Rangers Nitro-Counterpart (arsenal, mecha, Cestria, Nasca, Emente, Eligann, Jasmine)See Comparison Page Category:Lemurseighteen